Misunderstanding
by Black Key
Summary: "Omona… apa yang sedang appa dan umma lakukan?" / "Sepertinya aku bakal dapat dongsaeng secepatnya." / CNU dan Jin Young membuat ketiga dongsaeng mereka salah paham, sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi? JiNU.


Tittle: Misunderstanding.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Main Cast:

All of Member B1A4.

Chap: Oneshort.

Genre: Drama, Romance.

Rated: T.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: "Omona… apa yang sedang appa dan umma lakukan?" / "Sepertinya aku bakal dapat dongsaeng secepatnya." /

_o0o_

_Author Pov…_

Sore ini dorm B1A4 tampak ramai dari biasanya, semua bisa di lihat dari ruang tamu dorm yang kini di jajah oleh tiga member B1A4 yang tak lain adalah Baro, Gong Chan dan Sandeul yang tengah asik mendiskusikan sebuah drama yang mereka lihat di TV. Jin Young sang leader Cuma bisa mengelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan ketiga orang tadi dari dapur kecil di dalam dorm.

"Hyung aku mau." Seru Baro tiba-tiba membuat Jin Young terkejut hingga membuat basah bajunya karena tadi dia tengah meneguk air putih.

"Aish, kamu mengagetkanku Baro. Nih ambil." Seru Jin Young sambil menyodorkan sebuah botol air pada Baro.

"Mianhae hyung, aku nggak berniat membuatmu kaget." Sesal Baro sambil meraih botol yang di sodorkan Jin Young, mengambil gelas lalu mengisinya dan meneguk air yang sudah ia isi ke dalam gelas tadi hingga habis.

"Gwenchana, aku ganti baju dulu saja." Seru Jin Young yang mendapatkan anggukan kepala pelan dari Baro, setelahnya Jin Young langsung beranjak pergi menuju kamar mereka berlima. Disini mereka berlima tidur dalam satu kamar yang sama namun berbeda ranjang.

"Hyung, kenapa bajumu basah begitu?" Tanya Sandeul yang menatap Jin Young heran, Jin Young yang tadinya hendak lewat begitu saja di ruang tamu jadi menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap sang dongsaeng.

"Baro tak sengaja mengejutkanku saat sedang minum tadi akibatnya aku tersedak dan beginilah." Jawab Jin Young santai sampai menunjuk bajunya sendiri yang basah di bagian depannya.

"Sebaiknya hyung langsung ganti baju saja, sebelum masuk angin. Sore ini anginnya sedikit kencang maklum musim sedang tak bersahabat." Saran sang maknae yang tak lain adalah Gong Chan, Jin Young pun menganggukan kepalanya pelan dan beranjak pergi menuju kamar mereka lagi. Dengan perlahan Jin Young membuka pintu kamar yang ia dan keempat member lainnya gunakan.

"Ah, mianhae hyung." Seru Jin Young saat tak sengaja ia melihat CNU yang tengah menganti bajunya di dalam kamar mereka.

"Gwenchana Jin Young, masuk saja." Suruh CNU yang tampak santai dan melanjutkan membuka bajunya yang tadi sempat tertunda untuk di lepaskannya. Jin Young pun masuk ke dalam kamar dengan sedikit cangung. "Eh, bajumu kenapa basah begitu?" Tanya CNU yang heran melihat pakaian Jin Young yang basah.

"Oh, ini tadi Baro tak sengaja mengagetkanku yang sedang minum di dapur sampai aku tersedak dan akhirnya seperti ini." Jelas Jin Young apa adanya, CNU menganggukan kepalanya paham sambil mengenakan baju lain yang tadi sudah di siapkannya.

"Cepat ganti bajumu sebelum kamu masuk angin." Suruh CNU yang mendapat anggukan dari Jin Young. Jin Young pun langsung membuka lemarinya dan mencari-cari baju yang hendak di gunakannya.

Drrtt… Drrtt… Drrttt…

Handphone milik CNU yang ia letakkan di atas meja bergetar. CNU yang tadi baru saja melepaskan celana yang di gunakannya langsung berjalan meraih Handphonenya tadi hanya dengan mengunakan boxer pendek tanpa rasa cangung. CNU memang sudah biasa menganti pakaiannya termasuk pakaian bagian bawahnya di depan Jin Young atau member yang lain jadi dia sudah tak merasa canggung melakukannya lagi. Toh mereka sama-sama namja jadi buat apa malu bukan, itu lah yang ada di dalam pikirian CNU selama ini. CNU baru saja hendak mengangkat panggilan telfon tadi tapi sayangnya panggilan tadi keburu mati. CNU pun menaruh lagi handphone-nya diatas meja nakas.

Brruuukkk… Baru juga CNU membalikan tubuhnya hendak mengambil celana yang ingin ia gunakan tapi dia malah menabrak Jin Young yang sedang membuka bajunya hingga akhirnya mereka berdua jatuh karena tak seimbang dengan berat tubuh masing-masing. Keduanya jatuh dalam posisi saling tindih di atas ranjang. Jin Young di bawah dan CNU di atasnya. Keduanya tampak sedikit shock hingga membuat mereka tak bergerak dari posisi mereka tadi, keduanya saling pandang. Mata bertemu dengan mata dan saling menatap dalam.

"HYUNG… HARI INI GILIRAN KALIAN YANG BERBELANJA DAN MASAK UNTUK MAKAN MALAM NANTI." seru Baro, Gong Chan dan Sandeul serta sambil mendobak masuk ke dalam kamar. Ketiganya memang selalu tampak bahagia kalau jatah masak jatuh pada Jin Young dan CNU pasalnya mereka pasti selalu mendapatkan jatah masakan yang sangat banyak bila appa dan umma B1A4 tadi yang memasak.

Tiga namja yang tadinya mendobrak pintu kamar jadi terdiam di depan pintu kamar saat melihat pemandangan yang tidak sepantasnya mereka lihat saat ini, apa lagi kalau bukan CNU dan Jin Young yang saling tindih di atas ranjang dengan keadaan Jin Young yang tanpa pakaian atas dan CNU yang hanya mengubakan T-shirt tipis dan juga boxer di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Tentu saja pemandangan tadi membuat curiga siapa saja yang melihatnya tak terkecuali tiga member innocent kita ini.

"Sepertinya mereka sedang sibuk, kita keluar saja yuk." Ajak Sandeul sambil menarik kedua dongsaeng-nya keluar kamar dengan kikuk. Baro dan Gong Chan pun keluar dari kamar tadi mengikuti Sandeul dengan tampang mereka yang sulit diartikan. Dengan perlahan Sandeul menutup pintu kamar lagi.

"Omona… apa yang sedang appa dan umma lakukan?" Tanya Baro pada diri sendiri lalu berjalan menuju ruang tamu dengan perlahan sambil memasang wajahnya yang seperti tokoh anime yang nyawanya belum kembali.

"Sepertinya aku bakal dapat dongsaeng secepatnya." Ucap Gong Chan polos lalu berjalan mengikuti Baro. Sandeul Cuma bisa mengelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan kedua dongsaeng-nya tadi dan ikut beranjak pergi mengikuti dongsaeng-dongsaengnya itu.

"KYYAAA…" Baru beberapa langkah ketiganya beranjank dari depan pintu kamar mereka, ketiganya bisa mendengar jeritan dari dalam kamar. Jeritan yang berasal dari CNU, jeritan yang membuat ketiganya bergidik ngeri dan saling bertukar pandangan. Apa lagi jeritan tadi terdengar dua kali berturut-turut dalam jarak yang berselang tak terlalu lama.

"Appa jangan main kasar dengan umma mainnya yang lembut saja, kan kasihan umma. Kita nggak minta dongsaeng secepatnya kok." Seru ketiganya serta dengan polos. Tak lama keluarlah Jin Young yang sudah rapi dengan bajunya yang tidak basah dari dalam kamar dengan pipi Kiri yang tercetak jelas telapak tangan CNU di sana. Ketiga namja polos tadi menatap heran pada Jin Young.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Jin Young pada ketiga dongsaengya.

"Itu kenapa?" Tanya Baro sambil menunjuk pipi Kiri Jin Young. Refleks Jin Young pun menyentuh pipinya yang mendapat ciuman hangat dari tangan CNU beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Di cium umma kalian." Jawab Jin Young malas. Tak lama pintu kamar di belakang Jin Young terbuka menampilkan sosok CNU yang lengkap dengan pakaiannya pula sedang menundukan wajahnya bersalah.

"Mianhae, tadi itu refleks. Benar-benar nggak sengaja." Ucap CNU penuh penyesalan pada Jin Young.

"Sudahlah hyung tak apa, aku tahu hyung tak sengaja melakukannya." Ucap Jin Young tulus. "Sudah, lebih baik kita pergi sekarang ke minimarketnya." Ajak Jin Young yang ingin menetralkan suasana canggung antara dia dan CNU tadi.

"Tunggu sebentar aku ambil jaket dulu." Pinta CNU.

"Ne, sekalian tolong ambilkan punyaku juga ya hyung. Aku tunggu hyung di depan." Pinta Jin Young. CNU menganggukan kepalanya lalu masuk ke dalam kamar lagi sedangkan Jin Young langsung berjalan ke luar dorm. Tak lama CNU kembali keluar dari dalam kamar dengan membawa sebuah jaket milik Jin Young di tangannya. Dengan cepat CNU beranjak menyusul Jin Young tanpa menghiraukan ketiga dongsaengnya yang masih terbengon-bengong tak tahu dengan apa yang sudah terjadi sebenarnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Gong Chan polos.

"Entahlah." Jawab Baro dan Sandeul serta sambil mengendikan bahu mereka. Ketiganya pun kembali ke ruang tamu dengan pikiran masing-masing yang tentu saja masih seputar CNU dan Jin Young. Mereka masih bertanya-tanya pada diri sendiri apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi tadi.

_o0o_

_Flashback beberapa menti yang lalu di dalam kamar…_

CNU masih tetap dalam posisinya menindih Jin Young di atas ranjang bahkan saat ketiga dongsaeng-nya yang lain masuk ke dalam kamar dan melihat posisi berbahaya mereka dengan tampang-tampang mereka yang sulit sekali di artikan. Bahkan saat Baro, Sandeul dan Gong Chan keluar dari dalam kamar dan menutup pintu kamar lagi CNU dan Jin Young masih belum sadar dengan apa yang terjadi dan membuat ketiga dongsaeng mereka tadi jadi kikuk.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" Tanya CNU dan Jin Young serta sambil mengalihkan pandangan mereka yang tadi tertuju pada pintu kamar hingga kini pandangan mata mereka kembali saling bertemu. Selama beberapa detik keduanya masih mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi sampai akhirnya mereka sadar kenapa ketiga dongsaeng mereka tadi tampak aneh saat masuk ke dalam kamar yang tak lain di karenakan posisi mereka yang sulit di artikan ini.

"KYYAAA…" teriak CNU panik dan segera mengangkat tubuhnya dengan cepat dari atas tubuh Jin Young hingga membuat kepalanya terantuk pada tepian ranjang tingkat kedua dan itu membuat CNU kembali terjatuh menindih tubuh Jin Young lagi. Yang lebih parahnya lagi kini bibir keduanya saling menempel dan itu membuat dua namja ini tambah shock.

"KYYAAA…" teriak CNU yang kembali menarik tubuhnya menjauhi tubuh Jin Young.

Pllaaakkk… sebuah tamparan keras sukses di daratkan CNU pada pipi kiri Jin Young sebelum CNU benar-benar menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jin Young. CNU membaringkan tubuhnya di samping tubuh Jin Young yang terasa kaku setelah mengalami hal yang kurang wajar tadi. Jin Young masih diam di tempatnya dengan wajah shock menghiasi wajahnya kini, dan CNU pun masih di samping Jin Young sambil meringis sakit dan mengelus-elus kepalanya yang tadi terantuk kayu terpian ranjang. Merasa nyawanya telah kembali, Jin Young langsung beranjak turun dari atas ranjang mengambil bajunya lalu mengenakannya dan kemudian keluar dari dalam kamar meninggalkan CNU yang juga langsung memasang celananya dengan cepat.

_Flashback end_

_o0o_

Selama perjalanan menuju minimarket terdekat, CNU dan Jin Young saling bungkam satu sama lain tak ada yang berniat memulai sebuah pembicaraan ringan. Keduanya masih terlalu kikuk setelah kejadian ciuman tak sengaja tadi apa lagi dengan di tambah adegan ketiga dongsaeng mereka yang menangkap basah mereka dalam posisi yang tidak sewajarnya dan CNU yang sudah menampar wajah Jin Young dengan refleks.

Suasana canggung tadi terus berlanjut bahkan sampai mereka tiba di minimarket langanan mereka. Keduanya tampak sengan untuk saling berbicara hingga membuat suasana tadi semakin memburuk saja.

"Ki-kita cari sayuran saja dulu hyung." Ajak Jin Young kaku, CNU pun menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Ayo disana." Ajak CNU sambil mendorong kereta tempat menyimpan belanjaan mereka. Jin Young mengikuti CNU di belakangnya. "Mau masak apa nanti malam?" CNU yang mencoba mencairkan suasana dingin diantara mereka.

"Terserah hyung saja." Jawab Jin Young tanpa melihat kearah CNU. Dia terlalu gugup bila harus melihat dan bertemu tatap dengan hyung-nya tadi karena bayang-bayang saat mereka tak sengaja berciuman masih berkelebat di dalam pikirannya.

"Bagaimana kalau bulgogi saja?" Tanya CNU sambil memasukan daun bawang ke dalam kereta belanjaannya.

"Boleh saja, tapi memangnya hyung bisa membuatnya?" Tanya Jin Young.

"Nanti aku Tanya cara membuatnya pada umma-ku, kalau bahan-bahannya sih aku tahu semua." Jawab CNU yang langsung beranjak menuju tempat daging-dagingan, Jin Young mengangguk paham lalu menyusul CNU yang sudah asik memilih beberapa jenis daging-daging yang tampak masih segar-segar.

"KYYAAA…" teriak segerombolan yeoja yang berjumlah tiga orang saat melihat CNU dan Jin Young. "Kyyaa… CNU oppa dan Jin Young oppa." Seriak yeoja-yeoja tadi. CNU dan Jin Young Cuma bisa tersenyum tipis dan membungkukan tubuh mereka pada yeoja-yeoja yang masih tampak histeris melihat keduanya.

"Oppa boleh minta tanda tangan dan foto?" Tanya salah satu yeoja tadi yang mendekati CNU dan Jin Young. Keduanya pun mengangguk pelan dan memberikan apa yang yeoja-yeoja tadi mau.

"Oppa kenapa pipi kirimu memerah?" Tanya salah satu dari tiga yeoja tadi pada Jin Young. Refleks Jin Young mengelus pipinya yang tadi di tampar CNU dan tersenyum canggung pada yeoja di depannya.

"Bukan apa-apa kok, tak perlu khawatir." Jawab Jin Young sambil tersenyum manis.

"Oppa gomawo ne." seru ketiga yeoja tadi pada CNU dan Jin Young.

"Ne, cheon." Jawab keduanya serta, ketiga yeoja tadi pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan CNU dan jin Young yang kembali dengan kegiatan mereka berbelanja bahan makanan.

"Mianhae." Ucap CNU pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Jin Young.

"Untuk apa hyung?" Tanya Jin Young.

"Pipimu." Jawab CNU singkat.

"Sudahlah hyung, bukankah kita sudah membahasnya tadi." Jawab Jin Young pelan.

"Tapi tetap saja aku merasa bersalah. Pipimu jadi memerah karena aku." Balas CNU yang masih merasa tak enak hati.

"Tak apa, ini tak sakit kok." Ucap Jin Young yang tak mau membuat hyungnya tadi merasa bersalah.

"Tapi…"

"Arra… arra… aku tahu hyung merasa tak enak padaku, kalau begitu aku meminta sedikit balasan saja atas perlakukan hyung tadi, boleh?" Tanya Jin Young memotong perkataan CNU.

"Ne, apa itu?" Tanya CNU.

"Masaklah yang enak malam ini untukku." Ucap Jin Young sambil tersenyum dan mengerlingkan matanya pada CNU.

"Ne, serahkan saja padaku. Tapi kau harus tetap membantu karena hari ini kita dapat jatah masak berdua." Ucap CNU yang tampak sudah bisa berpirilaku seperti biasa lagi.

"Tenang saja hyung, aku tak akan lari dari tanggug jawab kok." Seru Jin Young.

"Bagus deh kalau begitu. Kurasa sudah semua, ayo kita bayar semua ini." seru CNU yang mendapat anggukan dari Jin Young keduanya pun langsung membayar belajaan mereka dan kembali ke dorm lalu mulai memasak makan malam dengan suasanan yang sudah mencari tak seperti beberapa saat sebelumnya setelah kejadian ciuman tanpa sengaja tadi terjadi.

_o0o_ The End _o0o_

Date: 03 February 2012, 12.43 AM.


End file.
